Conventional computing systems may detect and handle traps and/or interrupts. The term “interrupt” will be used herein in a manner that is intended to include both interrupts and traps. Similarly, the term “trap” will be used herein in a manner that is intended to include both interrupts and traps. A typical computing system may interact with a single interrupt vector register that stores the address of a single interrupt vector table. The interrupt vector register, and an interrupt vector record may facilitate indexing into the interrupt vector table to locate an interrupt service routine or trap handler. For example, the interrupt vector table may store an interrupt service routine and/or may store an entry point for an interrupt service routine.
Conventional computing systems may run an operating system that interacts with interrupt servicing. Typically, the operating system may have access to the interrupt vector register and/or the interrupt vector table. Thus, memory associated with trap handlers, interrupt service routines, and so on, may be accessible, either intentionally or unintentionally, to processes for which access would ideally be denied.